The accident
by Lil chap welsh nd proud
Summary: One of the guardians has an accident- and thats all i'm gona say Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

The accident

**Hey I'm "lil-chap welsh nd proud" and This is my first W.I.T.C.H fan fiction, R+R and enjoy**

Disclaimer: I can assure you that I do not own W.i.t.c.h If I did I'd split half the cash with my twin bro :-D

**The accident**

Everything seemed so distant- so far away. A car horn rang out into the darkness surrounding me, my head felt heavy and clouded, and pounded like my now racing heart, which seemed to be throbbing in my ears.

I was suddenly aware of the cold, hard ground, which seemed to be shifting beneath me.

My chest erupted in pain as I became more aware of my body and my surroundings. I heard sirens wailing in the distance, growing louder, over the constant whispered chatter, from unseen people.

Someone called my name, I tried to reply-but my lips wouldn't move, I attempted to open my eyes, but they wouldn't co-operate.

I could hear someone sobbing near by, they sounded scared- distraught-but why?-What's happened?-is someone hurt?

I tried to move-to console them- but my body wouldn't respond. All I could do is listen to them cry helplessly- what could have happened to cause this person such pain?.

Everything's so disoriented, nothing makes sense, there are sirens are echoing in my ears, people are crying-I don't understand-everything's so fuzzy.

The sirens suddenly stop, and I feel myself being lifted into the air-My ribs erupting in pain in protest. I hear a mans voice-what's he saying

"girl"……."fourteen years old"……."possible broken…….."conc…"…laserations"

Who is he talking about, is he talking about me?

I feel a sharp pain in my arm, and I heard something about Morphine. Then darkness engulfed me.

**Well that's it for now :D**

**Update as soon as I can, but with the bulk of my exams over the next 2 weeks, I can't promise anything :D**

**Hwyl :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back:-D with a brand new chapter lol-my exams aren't over but I thought that I deserved a break-so I wrote this chapter lol

**I'm back:-D with a brand new chapter lol-my exams aren't over but I thought that I deserved a break-so I wrote this chapter lol. Anyways here's chapter 2**

**Disclaimer-I do not own W.I.T.C.H or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

I awoke to the sound of a constant beeping, echoing in my left ear. I opened my eyes a crack, my vision hazy due to the bright morning light sifting through the slightly drawn blinds, closing them quickly once again.

My body felt heavy against the soft, silky sheets I could feel against my skin, and my head felt like lead. I could feel something constricting my chest, like a great snake, unwilling to let go of its prey.

Reluctantly I slipped my right hand under the sheets and felt for the cause of the problem, and frowned in confusion at what I discovered.

"What is this cloth...?" I thought uncertainly "why would I…" stopped short, I grunted in pain as I applied pressure to my lower ribs

"What..?" I thought confused "then this must be bandages…..but that would mean….was I in an accident?

A broken conversation suddenly flashed through my mind

"_Girl…….fourteen years old…….possible broken……..concus…lacerations"_

"They must have meant me….but what happened?" I thought perplexed

I tried to recall the events of the following day, some clue to what might have happened, but everything seemed so jumbled.

Suddenly one memory stuck out, but it seemed distant –disoriented do I let my mind wander. The pieces started to fit together and the memory came flooding back, as if I was reliving it once more.

_Flashback_

"_Hurry up your already late" I heard my mother call. I sighed and called back with a groggy "Ok!" and pulled myself from underneath the warm covers of my bed, and into the chill of the early morning._

_I slipped into my usual attire of light blue jeans and a baggy hooded sweatshirt, and ate a quick piece of toast before grabbing my backpack-securing it to the back of my bike, then set off at break neck speed towards my destination-school._

_I laughed to my self as I thought of "Me!-rushing to school" But this wasn't because I was excited, today was the day of the 'big' exam, that counted for half our grade, and if I have any chance of making it to the next the 10__th__ grade, I have to get a 'B-' at least. _**(AN-I' not sure how the American school grades thing works as I'm from Wales-but my closest guess would be the 9****th**** grade lol)**_ I smiled widely again, " I even studied"_

_I rounded the corner next corner and sighed with relief "almost ther…"_

_I was interrupted by a rough, grinding sort of noise from right behind me, and I turned my head swiftly to locate the source of the problem. My backpack seemed to be deeply entangled within the back brakes, threatening to jam the wheel._

_I reach back with my left arm and attempt to untangle it, but my attempts are in vain. I feel the front wheel of the bike turn abruptly, and I turn quickly back around, and grabbed both handle bars within my hands, I suddenly hear a screech of tires…the blearing of a horn…and then nothing. _

……………_End flashback…………_

My eyes shoot open, and I find my self awaking in the soft bed once more, the pain in my chest amplified, my lungs gasping for air, as if recovering from a deep slumber, or horrible nightmare.

Gathering my self, I slow my breaths, and the pain in my ribs begins to subside.

"So I was in an accident…."I thought wistfully, realisation hitting me as last "but then how did I get here…but where is here?

Suddenly Anxious of my surroundings, I turned by head slightly to get a better view, but found my vision hazy, unfocused. I attempted to raise my left arm to rub my eyes-but something was wrong-different.

I shifted my gaze down to my left arm and gasped at the sight. My arm was encased in thick, cream coloured plaster reaching from my wrist to past my elbow, and my fingers were purple and swollen, and was almost un-recognizable, as numerous cuts now ran up her trembling fingers.

I looked to my other arm, and found a long thin tube, leading from a water filled bag and into a little tube, covered by a mass of bandages that covered my hand and wrist.

My eyes now travelled to my chest, and there seemed to be round, suction cup like disks stuck near each of my collar bones. But other than that my chest seemed unscathed, and bare. But then the horrifying truth hit me fast and hard…The Heart was gone….

**LOL cliffy :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure if this as well written as my last chapter, but I hope you enjoy reading it as I have enjoyed writing it**

**I'll update as soon as possible, but like I said my exams are not yet over so I'll try my best**

**R+R DIOLCH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness, I cannot believe It has been three years since I last updated this fic lol, my life since then has become unbelievably hectic and I found that I had no time to write…I know, it's sad **** . I've finally graduated from doing my foundation degree and I have seven months off until I begin my Nursing degree in University so I have all the time in the world :D**

**Hope you enjoy…If anyone is still interested lol, I'm really sorry xx xx**

**Chapter 3**

Panic filled my mind, and my heart pounded painfully against my aching chest as my eyes frantically looked around the small space in an attempt to locate the Heart. My gaze fell upon a neatly folded pile of clothes and my bright red shoes upon the chair in the corner of the room.

In desperation I clambered out of the bed sheets only to gasp in pain as my chest erupted in pain. Taking a deep breath I attempted to get out of bed only to feel the sharp tug on my bandaged hand as the IV burst out of my skin.

Trying to push the pain out of my mind I shakily got to my feel and struggled to cross the small space, only fall painfully to my knees.

"ARRRGH….I have to…find the heart" I said desperately, my breath coming in short pants. I grabbed at my clothes only to knock them to the floor, sprawling the items across the floor. My eyes frantically searched the ground as my vision became blurred at the edges and then fail completely as I fell to the floor. The realisation hit me just as I blacked out…

The heart was gone…again.

**. . . . . . . . **

I awoke to the soft hands of an unseen person gently feeling my forehead and calling my name….'Is it my…Mom?' I thought my mind still a little bit sluggish.

I quickly become aware of the cold tile beneath my cheek and the, the sharp pain within my casted arm which was pressed between the floor and my stomach. I slowly rolled over onto my back and opened my eyes to see a small woman leaning over me, she wore a look of concern on her round face, which was framed my sleek, black hair that gently touched her shoulders.

"Will….are you ok?" The woman asked gently, wrapping her arms around me and helping me into a sitting position. I glanced at her nervously before replying, taking note of her nurse's uniform and shiny nametag which read "MOLLY" In big bold letters.

"Um yeah…besides the fact that I feel like I've been run over by a bus…." I replied with a chuckle which made my ribs ache.

"Well…close enough….You crashed your bike into a moving vehicle…" Molly Began…

"What!...Oh my god!...I don't even remember…I remember being on my bike…and a horn…but…hah…no wonder I feel like crap…"I pondered as I glanced at my injuries.

"Yeah…Witnesses said you weren't even looking…but the car shouldn't have been speeding around the corner anyway…, Molly stated slipping back into work mode…"C'mon let's get you back into bed"

Very carefully Molly helped me to my shaky feet, my head beginning to spin a little as we shuffled across the room and back into bed.

"Wait…I just realised….How long ago did this happen…have I been out for long…" I asked cautiously, afraid of what I may hear.

"You were brought in a three hours ago…the hospital isn't very far from school so we were able to get you stabilized quickly…"Molly said gently before she was interrupted.

"Stabilized….you mean I was in danger…in danger of…"

"Um…You lost a lot of blood, so you still may feel faint and week so you need to stay in bed ok….and don't go ripping your IV again out…its helping you regain some of your fluids…I've got to go check up on some of my other patients so try get some sleep ok…

"Wait…No, Where's my Mom…I want to see her…and my friends, it's important…." I said alarmed, remembering about the Heart…It was still missing.

"No need to worry…" Molly said Her sweet voice becoming sour… "I'm sure they'll come see you soon…I'm just going to give you something to help you sleep…" She said slowly, reaching for a large needle placed upon a small metallic tray.

"No! I need to see them!" I shouted, attempting to get back out of bed

But Molly was too quick, she leaped forward, pushing the needle deep into my arm as an insidious smile crept upon her face…

I struggled to stay awake, but I could feel my consciousness slowing ebbing away, as I was being helplessly placed back into bed

"Don't worry….Mir…Molly will take care of you"

**There you have it guys xx hope you enjoyed, I hope you keep reading, I'll update soon :D I'm about to start the next chapter right now**


End file.
